


Star Surfing

by shopgirl152



Series: Nexus [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Crushers Anonymous Universe, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Milkshakes, Milkshakes with interesting names, Okay Not Really, One Shot, Out to Launch reference, Phineas and Ferb's Milkshake Bar, Phineas cries over Dipper, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, The Family Reunion Reference, The Tourist Reference, Wander abducts Dipper, all the fandom elements, companion piece to Pacifica's Dream, don't mess with Isabella, except for orbal juice, ferb does a mean reggae space voice, hint of phindip romance, it's for a good reason, moon farm reference, sibling relationships, star surfing, star surfing competition, star surfing tournament, three way crossover, yes star surfing is a thing, you'll find out why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Stayin Together by Shane Sutton from the Jetsons the Movie Soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Surfing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190588) by sharkie19. 



> So I've had this story laying around forever and only recently got around to finishing it up. And then revising it once Gravity Falls ended and The Family Reunion episode of Wander Over Yonder aired. Hope you like it. I couldn't think of a summary, thus the goofy tags.

"Hey Dipper! Wanna go star surfing with me?"

"Star surfing?" Dipper watched his sister surf down from the sky on a star. He studied her a moment before closing the book he was reading. "Mabel, how are you even doing that? Stars aren't something you can physically stand on." He stood up, walking around the star, studying it. "Seriously, how are you doing that?"

"Oh come on Doubty McNonbelief. Don't tell me you've never thought of riding a star before."

"Not really..."

Mabel shimmied her hips and the star turned around. Before Dipper could say a word, his sister pointed the star towards the sky. It rocketed upwards and Mabel rode it like a surfboard for a few minutes before gliding back down to earth. She held out a hand. "Come on Dipper! Have an adventure with me!"

"Well, I guess a little star surfing--whatever that is--couldn't hurt." He grabbed the offered hand, allowing Mabel to pull him onto the star.

"Hang on."

Dipper grabbed her shoulders from behind and the star shot upwards, breaking through the atmosphere and into space. "Uh Mabel? How are we breathing? There's no oxygen up here."

She blew a raspberry at him. "I know _that_. Oh, by the way, you're _totally_ dreaming right now."

"I'm dreaming?"

"Yep!"

"Huh." He placed his chin in his hand in thought. "If I'm dreaming, I should be able to do this." He squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly, another star appeared next to the one they were standing on.

"Whoa!"

Dipper opened his eyes and grinned. "Oh yeah." He hopped onto the star, shooting his sister a cocky look. "Get ready Mabel."

"For what?"

"This!" The boy stomped on the star and it took off, zooming across the galaxy. "Last one to the Milky Way has to eat my stardust!"

"Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!" Mabel stomped on her star, zooming off after him. She caught up to him seconds later and Dipper grinned.

"Hey Mabel, got any star surfing music with you?"

"Do I?!" She returned the grin, holding up a walkman with a speaker attached to it. She held it above her head and pressed play, the two zooming across the galaxy in a race amongst the stars.

 _You and me been together for a long, long time_  
_and we always pull through.  
_ _Everytime that the going gets a little bit rough--_

"I know I can count on you!" Mabel sang at the top of her lungs, zooming past her brother. "Cuz everyday's a new adventure long as I'm with you. And you're never gonna have to go it alone."

Dipper caught up to her, slapping the girl a high five, the two singing in unison. "All for one, one for all, through joy or sorrow, we're stayin together. Me for you, you for me, we'll face tomorrow, we're stayin together."

"Take a verse Dipper!"

"We all need somebody watching out for us..." he smiled cheekily, the star zipping past as he surfed around an asteroid. "Mabel I'm the one for you."

"That's it!" She caught up to him again. "I will always be the one who comes to build you up, anytime the world falls through."

"So don't you worry 'bout tomorrow, let your dreams guide you--" Dipper stopped in the middle of the galaxy, causing Mabel to crash into him.

"Oof!"

"Sorry."

"Why'd you stop?" No response. "Dipper?"

The boy pointed to something in the distance. "What do you think that is?"

His sister looked where he was pointing, taking off. "Let's find out!"

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper took off after her, slowing the star down as he came upon a large brown rock with a restaurant bar sign. A bright star shone above the door as he parked the star and hopped off, coming to stand next to his sister. "Phineas and Ferb's Milkshake Bar." The twins exchanged a look. "You don't think..."

"I bet they are!" Mabel grabbed his hand, hauling him toward the entrance. "Let's get a milkshake; all that star surfing's made me thirsty."

"Is star surfing even a thing?"

She shrugged. "It should be. If not, we should--" She grunted as she slammed into something, looking up.

A bouncer glared down at them. "Hey, no cuts. You're gonna have to wait your turn just like everybody else." He motioned to a line behind him.

Mabel pointed an accusing finger up at him. "Hey! You can't do that to us! We know the owners!"

"Oh really? What are their names?"

"Phineas and Ferb," the girl stated simply.

"Uh, well, I don't think--"

"You do realize their names are above the door right?" Dipper asked, pointing to the star above the door. "Technically, anyone could get in here."

"Mabel? Dipper? Is that you?" Phineas emerged from the bar, followed by Ferb. He smiled. "Hey guys! What are you doing in the cold vacuum of space?"

"Well, we _were_ trying to get in so we could have a milkshake, but this guy won't let us." Dipper motioned to the bouncer.

"That's not right." The red head studied the bouncer. "Orlak, we specifically said you don't have to shoo away friends." He smiled. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? Ferb and I can take it from here." He turned to the others as the bouncer walked off, looking apologetic. "Sorry about Orlak; he's new. He means well though." He motioned the twins to follow him. "Come on; Ferb and I will set you up with the best milkshakes this side of the Milky Way."

* * *

"Okay guys, what'll it be? We have..." Phineas motioned to his brother. "Ferb?"

The other boy started singing in a Reggae Space voice. "We got chocolate, vanilla, but we don't have Rocky Road. It's not that we don't like it, we left the marshmellows at home. I blame Baljeet."

Mabel laughed. "Oh you guys."

"Yes, you laugh _now_." Baljeet walked out from the bar kitchen, smirking at Phineas and Ferb. "You forget to bring marshmellows to space _one time_ and suddenly..." he pointed to the brothers. "They never let you forget it."

"Hey Baljeet!" Mabel greeted. "You work here too?"

"Oh yes! I am the Milkshake Soda Jerk."

Phineas smiled. "He begged us for the job."

"I did not!"

He turned his attention back to the twins, handing each one a menu. "So what do you guys want? We have all kinds of flavors; our Moon Cow Ice Cream is pretty popular up here. We've brought in more revenue since we introduced it."

"What's Moon Cow Ice Cream?" Dipper asked.

"Well. when Ferb and I went to the Dead Sea, we found these old scrolls. One of them said that in the old nursery rhyme The Cat and the Fiddle, the cows that jumped over the moon produced the best tasting ice cream due to the moon's low gravity. We went to the moon to see if it was true and as it turns out, it was!" He grinned. "We only made one carton to take back with us, but then Baljeet suggested we use the ice cream in our milkshakes. We came up here, milked the moon cows, then made a fresh batch of ice cream. As they say, the rest of history."

Mabel scanned the menu. "There's so many flavors to choose from!"

"I recommend the Mint Chocolate Chip." Baljeet pointed to an item on the menu. "It is my personal favorite."

"The Ferbalicious Salted Caramel is pretty good too," the red head added. "Take a wild guess who named that one."

Ferb smiled. "Might I recommend the Phintastic Strawberry Blast? That is excellent as well."

"Yes you may!" Mabel handed her menu to Ferb.

"What about you Dipper? See anything you like?" Phineas asked.

"You."

"What?" The red head raised a brow at him.

"Nothing!" The boy let out a yelp. "Uh, nothing. Nothing." He cleared his throat. "I'll try the Super Duper Rocky Road."

"Good choice." The red head turned. "Baljeet?"

The Milkshake Soda Jerk saluted. "One Phintastic Strawberry Blast and Super Duper Rocky Road coming up!"

"So, aside from being here to get a milkshake, why else are you here?" Phineas asked. "I'm guessing outer space is a bit far for milkshakes, though Ferb and I do appreciate the business."

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up.

"We were Star Surfing!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, I told you, I don't know if star surfing's even a thing," said Dipper.

"Oh, it's a thing," the red head confirmed. "It's actually really big up here. They have weekly Star Surfing tournments right outside the bar every week. Ferb, Baljeet and I have been meaning to enter, but..." He motioned around the crowded bar. "As you can see, we're kinda busy these days."

"Who's in charge of the tournaments?" Dipper asked.

"Some interglactic traveler named Wander. In fact, he should be walking into the bar right about--"

"Hey everybody!" An orange creature wearing an oversized green hat and blue sneakers burst through the front doors of the bar. "Who's up for some star surfing?! Our weekly tournament starts in just five minutes, so don't be late!"

"Now." The red head smiled as the creature walked over to them. "Hey Wander; how's the turnout this week?"

"It's great! We've got Trudi Traveler; Sylvia's brother Phil--she's not real happy about that, so keep that between you and me--and even Westley!"

"Here you go." Baljeet set the drinks in front of the twins. "A Phintastic Strawberry Blast for Mabel and a Super Dupert Rocky Road for you Dipper. Made with our own Moon Cow Ice Cream!"

"Thanks man." Dipper took the offered drink, taking a sip. "Wow; this is really good."

"Are you kidding?! This is amazing!" Mabel added, quickly taking several sips, only to groan. She laughed. "Brain freeze."

"That's always a danger," Phineas pointed out.

Wander suddenly noticed the twins, turning his attention to the red head. "Why Phineas, you didn't introduce me to your friends."

"Oh right. Sorry about that." He motioned to the twins, pointing to each one in turn. "Wander, these are our friends Dipper and Mabel. Guys..." he pointed to the creature. "This is Wander."

"Nice to meet you man," Dipper said.

Mabel's eyes widened and she pointed to the creature. "Oh my gosh! You look like an orange fuzzy spoon!" Wander gave her a puzled look and the girl gave an exaggerated, awkward cough, thumping her chest. "Sorry. What I meant was..." she brightened. "Do you really have weekly Star Surfing Tournaments?"

"Only all the time!" The creature hopped onto the bar. "It's the most popular sport in the entire universe! You two should enter! It's really really fun!"

"Well, _I'm_ not interested. But I know someone who is..." Mabel sing-songed, looking at her brother.

"No. No no no. Mabel, you are not dragging me into this."

"Aww come on Dipper! It'll be fun! How many times do you get to surf amongst the stars?"

"I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

His sister shot him a dry look. "We surfed all the way here and nothing happened." She leaned over, whispering something to Wander, who grinned mischievously. "Come on Dipper. Pleeaasee?" Mabel looked at him with wide, puppy dog eyes.

"Just a widdle bit?" Wander joined in, making a similiar expression.

"No." Dipper smirked. "Besides, I'm immune to the puppy dog eyes. They don't work on me."

"I dunno. They look pretty convincing." Phineas took a rag out of his back pocket, wiping down the bar. "That expression's almost cuter than Meap."

"Not Isabella?" Baljeet asked.

He blinked. "Isabella? What does Meap have to do with Isabella?" Ferb did a facepalm. "What?"

Dipper snorted, shooting Baljeet a knowing look. "Still oblivious huh?"

"We have high hopes," said Ferb. "But they're rapidly diminishing."

The twins stifled a laugh.

"Alright, if you're not going to make a decision, I'm going to make one for you!" Wander hopped off the bar, grabbing Dipper by the hand, hauling the boy to his feet. "You're star surfing. End of story."

"What?! Wait! No! Mabel!"

The kids watched as the creature grabbed Dipper, tucking the boy under an arm before running outside with him.

"Uh-oh. That's not good," the red head noted.

"Yes. Perhaps we should follow him," Baljeet added.

"But we can't! We have all these customers and--"

"Go ahead boys; after all the hard work you've done, I think you've earned it." An alien bartender walked up, tying an apron around his waist. "Go find your friend. And have fun."

"Thanks." Phineas quickly took off his own apron, Ferb and Baljeet following suit, all three running out of the bar.

"Guys, wait!" Mabel hurriedly plopped a few dollars on the bar before hopping off the stool, running after them. "It's not that bad, is it..." she trailed off as she ran outside, eyes widening in wonder. In front of her were various species of aliens, standing on stars, waiting for the star surfing tournament to begin. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!"

* * *

 

"Wander, where have you been?! The tournament was supposed to start five minutes ago!" A blue horse walked up, glaring at the creature. "Trudi's been itching to get started; I finally have to take the Orbal Juice from her."

"Sorry Syl. Last minute entry." Wander took the boy from under his arm, plopping him in front of her. "Sylvia, meet Dipper. Dipper, meet Sylvia Zbornak, my bestest friend in the entire galaxy!"

Dipper cocked his head to the side, studying her. "What are you? You look like a cross between a horse and a dinosaur."

Sylvia rolled her eyes, glancing at her best friend. "Alright, where'd you find this one?"

"Over at Phineas and Ferb's Milkshake Bar. He wants to race."

"Technically, I never said that," Dipper pointed out. "Mabel was the one who--"

"Wander, wait!" Phineas ran over, followed by the others. "Wander, you can't force Dipper to race."

"I can't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He does not want to race," Baljeet pointed out. "It is never good to force someone to do something they have no intention of doing."

The creature glanced at his friend a moment before turning back to the others. "But, he said he was interested."

"I never said that." The boy in question stepped forward. "Mabel implied that I was interested, but I...actually..." his gaze landed on the surfers in front of him. "Huh. Actually, this does look kind of fun..."

"See Bro? I told you." Mabel smiled as she walked up, placing a hand on the left side of her face, whispering to the others. "He just has to get used to the idea."

"So, what do you say Dipper?" Phineas asked, slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Care to try your hand at Star Surfing?"

Dipper nodded resolutely, shrugging off the red head's arm before walking over and grabbing his star from where he had parked it earlier. "I'm in."

"Alright!" Wander, Phineas and Baljeet cheered, Ferb letting out a shrill whistle.

The boy walked over to his sister, whispering. "Am I still dreaming?" She nodded. "So if I'm still dreaming..." he nodded discreetly at Phineas across the way and his sister smiled.

"You can do whatever you want..." Mabel placed a hand on his back, shoving him toward the red head.

"Alright!" Wander took off his hat, digging around inside before producing a microphone and speaking into it as a number of patrons walked out of the bar. "GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TONIGHT WE'RE HOLDING OUR WEEKLY STAR SURFING TOURNAMENT AND--" he frowned as Sylvia yanked the microphone from him. "Hey! I was using that!"

"Sorry Buddy; it's..." the Zbornak paused, trying to find the right words. "It's a little loud. Besides, most of us can hear you; we don't need to announce it to the entire galaxy."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, you're right." He took back the offered microphone, turning it down several notches. "Tonight, we have our final line up! In position one, Trudi Traveler!"

An elderly woman with light blue hair riding a scooter glared at the other competitors. "I'm gonna cream all of ya! When I use my clones, I'll--"

"Uh Trudi," Wander started. "I'm terribly sorry, but as of the last race, there are no clones allowed. You'll have to win this on your own without any help."

She glared at him. "Fine. But I'm still gonna win."

"And that's what I love about these weekly tournaments; the spirit of competition!" Wander grinned, pointing to a second surfer. "And in position two is Sylvia's brother Phil. He's a little dysfunctional, but what family member isn't? And over here in position three..."

"You getting ready Dipper?" Phineas asked. "These guys are tough competition."

"Oh yes," Baljeet added. "We once saw Phil lunge off a star and wrestle with Trudi Traveler! The resulting fight totally left a mark!"

"Yes, on Phil." Ferb smirked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dipper scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing like a little friendly competition." He slowly lifted his head, shyly meeting the red head's eyes. "So Phineas, I was thinking, if you're not doing anything after this, would you maybe want to--"

"And in position four is newcomer..." Wander paused, holding a hand over the microphone's speaker as he walked over. "I'm sorry, but what was your name again?"

"Dip--"

Mabel rushed over, grabbing her brother's hand and thrusting it into the air. "He's Dipper Pines and he's gonna win this thing!"

"Ugh. Mabel." He groaned, pulling his cap over his eyes.

"And where are you from?" Wander asked.

"Well, Mabel and I spend our summers in Gravity Falls Oregon, but we're really from--"

"Piedmont California," Phineas chimed in.

"And Dipper Pines from Piedmont California!" Wander started lining up the comepetitors. "Now if you'll all line up, we can get started..."

The boy pushed the brim of his cap up with a thumb, blinking at the red head as the creature walked off. "You remember where I live?"

"Of course I do Dipper. What are friends for if not for remembering where you live?"

"Er right." A light blush colored his cheeks. "I knew that."

Phineas beamed, wrapping the other boy in a hug and lightly thumping him on the back before pulling away, holding him at arm's length. "Good luck out there. I know you'll win big."

"Thanks man. That really means a lot." Dipper gave the other boy an affectionate smile, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

The red head returned the kiss, chuckling. "Gee Dipper, what took you so long?"

"Well--"

"I'm sorry, I hate to break up this tender moment, but we do have a race to run." Wander walked over to the pair, beaming. "You'll have to finish that kiss later." He grabbed Dipper by the hand, hauling the boy off and plopping him in position four. "Okay, everybody's lined up! Sylvia?"

"Now the rules are..." Sylvia scanned a piece of paper in her hand. "No pinching, no cheating..." she swiped something from Trudi, her gaze falling on her brother. "And no wrestling. Last week, we almost had injuries. You start at Phineas and Ferb's Milkshake Bar and end at that small planet five miles off. Now, is everybody ready?"

Trudi revved her scooter in response, Dipper turning his baseball cap around to the back and glaring at Phil.

"Let's do this."

Wander held a pop gun in his hand, hoisting it into the air. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The surfers took off, four stars zooming across the galaxy as the bar patrons cheered.

"And it's Trudi Traveler in the lead, with Phil following behind!" Wander announced. "Westley's trying to keep up, but he's rapidly falling behind!" He removed the microphone, yelling in the watchdog's direction. "COME ON WESTLEY! YOU CAN DO IT!" He grabbed the microphone again. "And Dipper is quickly catching up! He's taking the number three spot, leaving Westley in the number four position. Phil is rapidly advancing on Trudi Traveler, but--oh! Look at that! What a burst of speed! She just shot the star one mile forward! And in the back, quickly gaining on Phil, is Dipper! He's passed them and headed for Trudi! But will he make it?!" The creature bit his fingernails as the cheers of the bar patrons swelled to a deafening roar.

"Come on Dipper! You can do it!" Mabel yelled. "You've almost caught her!"

"And he's catching up! Several yards, one yard--" Wander waved his hat in the air. "And Trudi Traveler and Dipper Pines are neck and neck! Now Trudi, now Dipper, now Trudi's in the lead! Now Dipper! Oh no! It looks like Trudi's losing speed! Dipper just might make it!"

Ferb stuck his fingers in his mouth, letting out a shrill whistle.

"Dipper's almost there, he's almost there and--" the entire crowd gasped as up ahead, Trudi rammed her star into Dipper's, causing the boy to lose his balance. "And Dipper's--he--he--he's back on the star! But not for long! Trudi's come at him with a dirty punch and--oh no!"

Dipper fell onto the star, unmoving.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cried, running for her star over by the bar entrance...only for Phineas to run past her, grabbing the star and jumping on, zooming off in Dipper's direction.

"I'm coming Dipper! Hang on!" Phineas pointed the star in the direction of the end planet and lurched his body forward, causing the star to speed up. "Please hang on, please hang on." He reached the star in record time, quickly hopping onto it. Dipper lay motionless on the star's shiny surface, barely conscious. "Dipper, buddy, wake up." The red head gently slapped the boy's face. "Dipper, come on, wake up." His pleas turned frantic as he cupped the boy's face in his hands, kissing him on the lips as tears streamed down his face. "Dipper, wake up. Come on, wake up."

* * *

"Dipper, wake up."

"AHH!" The boy in question jolted awake, sitting up and panting.

Phineas blinked in confusion. "Wow; that must have been some dream you were having. You were mumbling and tossing and turning."

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're camping in Phineas and Ferb's backyard with us, remember?" Isabella motioned around the tent and the boy shook his head, trying to get his bearings.

"Dude, you and Mabel came over yesterday," said Buford. "Remember? We set up the tent--"

"Mabel went on that whole rant about how cool it would be to surf on stars..." Baljeet rolled his eyes, turning to the girl in question. "As I explained last night, there is no physically possible way to star surf without having to worry about the lack of oxygen content in space."

"Well, it's not really impossible," the red head mused. "It could theoretically be done. Y'know, with proper planning and accounting for the lack of oxygen. That and we'd need to figure out a way to properly anchor ourselves to the stars."

"But it would be so cool to star surf!" Mabel exclaimed. "We could surf on shooting stars and draw constellations in the sky with special constellation pens!" Her eyes widened. "We could write actual wishes on the stars!"

"You know, I bet Wander and Sylvia might have a work around to that," Isabella proposed. "Didn't you say they use something called Orbal Juice?"

"We could always ask Meap..."

"That gives me an idea." Phineas stood up, motioning the others to follow him. "Come on gang; I think I know what we're gonna do today." He glanced over his shoulder at the other boy. "Take your time and come outside when you're ready Dipper. Looks like you might have to recover from that dream you were having." He turned to the other twin. "You coming Mabel?"

She waved him off. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

Mabel watched the others go, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You okay Dipper? That dream sounded intense."

He grinned. "That dream was amazing! You came down surfing on a star and then we surfed through the galaxy and ended up at Phineas and Ferb's Milkshake Bar. Then we met Wander and there was this whole star surfing tournament and then Phineas..." he trailed off, his cheeks pinking.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel squealed. "You had another romantic dream about--mmmph!"

Dipper clamped a hand over her mouth. "Mabel! They're right outside the tent! They're going to hear you!" He hissed. He slowly removed his hand from her face, a small smile creeping across his face. "The entire dream wasn't romantic; there was just this one part where I kissed Phineas."

"Ooo...did he kiss you back?" Mabel poked him in the ribs.

"Ugh. Mabel. Stop." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well yeah, he did. I guess I kind of..." he looked up, eyes widening as Isabella stepped back inside the tent.

She coolly regarded the twins. "You know, I heard what you said. About kissing Phineas. And just for the record, this isn't over." She grinned wickedly. "I am _so_ bringing this up at the next Crusher's Anonymous Meeting." She left without another word.

Dipper fell back onto the sleeping bag and groaned, Mabel giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"It's been nice knowing you Bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Pacifica's Dream (companion piece to this): http://archiveofourown.org/works/2335607
> 
> Crushers Anonymous: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2179410


End file.
